There are two inherent problems with mechanical brakes on automobiles and other motor vehicles that are addressed herein. First, it is nearly impossible to maintain an equal adjustment at each of the four wheels. This results in one wheel locking before the rest, causing the vehicle to skid erratically. The second problem is that the brakes apply equal force to both the front and rear wheels. It is well understood that most of the braking force should be applied to the front wheels.